Christmas Magic
by Fairy Tail's Ship Captain
Summary: Magnolia's temperatures are hitting an all time low this Christmas. This means that the streets and sky are filled with snow, keeping everyone in the town snowed in. That doesn't stop Natsu from barging into the apartment of his favorite blonde!


"Natsu!" shouted Happy as he flew desperately to keep up with his adopted father, "I know that you want to be at Lucy's by dinnertime, but this is still way to fast!" Happy flew even faster but was still beginning losing sight of his dad in the snow-filled winds.

"Come on, Happy!" Natsu shouted, slowing down his run so the exceed wouldn't get lost. He was anxious about not making it to Lucy's before she went to bed. He was practically starving to death and just wanted to have a feast of fire chicken before falling asleep next to Lucy.

The apartment on Strawberry Street was dead ahead of Natsu and Happy. Happy grabbed his father by his shoulders and lifted him up to the window of the apartment. Natsu opened the window silently and slipped himself into the bedroom of the spirit mage, closing the window behind Happy.

He landed on the bed and was excited to see that the light in the kitchen was on and the sound of footsteps lightly thumping against the hardwood. Natsu snuck on the tips of his toes and got behind Lucy.

Happy ruined the moment, by shouting, "Lucy! I want fish!" Lucy turned around and gave Natsu a good kick to the face, sending him flying across the apartment. Happy froze midair before he could go to hug Lucy.

The blonde's eyes were filled with fiery anger as she saw that not only had Natsu and Happy broken in, but they had also left the window cracked. Lucy dashed out of the kitchen and slammed the window shut.

"Why you..." Lucy shouted while shaking her gloved fists. She stomped towards the half-conscious Natsu and pulling him into a standing position by his scarf.

"Hey, Lushie..." Natsu said, his head spinning from the kick. "Why are you so bundled up?" he asked, not realizing that it was -40 outside and only just above freezing in the apartment. Lucy felt like smacking him because he was so stupid.

"It's negative 40 out there! How are you not-" Lucy began but cut herself off when she remembered that the cold doesn't affect him. "I'm cold. Okay?"

The room instantly began to warm as Natsu released some heat magic. "There that must be better." he thought, being careful not to make the room too hot. Lucy took off the heavy winter coat she was wearing along with the snow boots, revealing a tightly fitting sweater and a pair of pajama shorts.

Lucy sat on the bed and sighed in relief. The bedroom was now warm enough to be bearable. Happy came and plopped himself in Lucy's lap and curled into a ball. Happy wiggled himself in between the spirit mage's legs and said, "Lucy is nice and squishy."

"You stupid cat!" Lucy shouted, throwing the cat across the room and into a wall. Natsu practically teleported across the room and crouched next to the thrown cat.

"Lucy is so mean!" and "This isn't the Christmas spirit." was tossed around by the two. Lucy could hear everything that they were whispering to each other and was becoming even angrier at the duo every second.

"Come on Luce! Make us a Christmas Feast!" Natsu and Happy yelled grabbing Lucy and dragging her the kitchen. "Fire chicken! Fish!" they rejoiced as Lucy complied with their wishes. She pulled chicken and some Yellow-Finned Tuna out of the fridge and threw them into separate frying pans on the stove.

"Thank you, Luce!" Natsu said, hugging Lucy from behind and resting his chin on the top of her head. He rocked himself and Lucy back and forth, with Happy sitting at the table waiting for the fish to finish frying.

The chicken and fish were done in a few minutes. Natsu snatched serving plates from the cabinet and placed them on the table. Happy snatched the fish plate and inhaled it in a matter of seconds.

Lucy grabbed some matches to light the chicken on fire. Natsu's mouth was watering at the sight of the chicken and in anticipation for the flames that would come with it. When the blonde lit the poultry, Natsu scarfed it down in a single bite.

Lucy made herself a small salad and ate it gleefully while talking to Natsu about their last mission. They had been fighting this group of bandits when, out of nowhere, this huge man busted out of a bunch of trees and tried to attack Natsu. The man was greeted by a punch to the face. The man flew into the leader and ended up splitting his pants, revealing pink heart underwear.

Team Natsu laughed about it the rest of the mission.

Lucy finished her dinner and looked at the clock. It was nearly 11:00 and they were supposed to help clear the streets tomorrow, for a job. They had to be at Magnolia's town hall by 7:30 so they could finish before night. Lucy wasn't a morning person, but it was worse if she didn't get her beauty sleep.

"You guys have had your dinner. So get out of my home," she said, pointing at the window.

"I can't go out the window, Luce," Natsu answered.

"Why the hell not!" she hissed. He went in that way so why couldn't he go out!

"Look!" Natsu exclaimed pointing to the bedroom window, "It's completely covered in snow!" Lucy did look at the window and saw that, despite being on the second floor of the building, her window was blocked by snow!

"Ugh." she sighed, facepalming and trying not to lose her temper.

When Happy heard this he shouted, "Yay! Sleepover at Lucy's" His paws went into the air as a celebration. "Christmas with Lucy. Christmas with Lucy." Happy chanted in a sing-song voice.

Lucy gave up and decided to head to bed. "Don't you dare come into my bed you two!" she exclaimed, stomping her foot to drive the point home. The duo brooded but put themselves to bed on the couch, with Happy taking the only spare blanket Lucy had.

The blonde mage turned off the lights and went to her bed. She moved between the covers and sighed at the expected warmth. But boy, was she wrong.

The covers were like ice, stiff and cold. She began to shiver violently and heard her own teeth begin to chatter. The warmth in the room was dissolving since Natsu was focusing on going to sleep, rather than keeping the room warm.

Lucy flipped herself around so she was facing the window. She curled in on herself and tried to mental hype herself into becoming warmer.

Her teeth quieted down some but were still loud to the ears of the dragonslayer. He got up off the couch and laid himself next to Lucy on the bed. He moved between the covers and put his arms around Lucy's waist. He had originally thought that Lucy was asleep, due to her steady breath and heartbeat. He was wrong.

"What on Earthland are you doing Natsu!" Lucy whispered, trying to convey her anger but still not wake up the nearby sleeping exceed. Lucy tried to pry off Natsu's arms but when she reached down, her small elbow hit Natsu smack-dab on the nose.

"Ow! Luce, that hurt!" he hissed, removing his arm immediately and used his hands to cover his bruised nose.

"Sorry!" Lucy frantically apologized, getting out from the blanket cocoon to get some desperately needed ice from the freezer. She began to sprint towards the kitchen but stopped when the blast of freezing air hit her.

"Come on, Luce. It doesn't hurt, just come back to bed," he said, grabbing Lucy by the wrist. He dragged Lucy back under the covers and wrapped his arms back into place. He nuzzled his nose into the sensitive part of her neck and sighed.

Lucy's face looked like a tomato as she replied with, "Natsu, Merry Christmas." She awkwardly placed her hands on his arms, not in a prying manner, but as a comforting and loving one. Natsu hadn't been expecting this, he stiffened up immediately.

Natsu remembered what he came to do.

"Merry Christmas, Luce," Natsu whispered, pulling a small box out of his coat. He moved his arm away from Lucy's waist and underneath her head. He slipped the tiny container along with his arm and held it in front of her. He opened it slowly to reveal the contents.

It was a bracelet.

"Natsu- I..." Lucy stuttered, not knowing what to say. She turned around to face the pink-haired man and whispered, "Thank you." She wrapped her arms around his neck. Natsu stiffened even more but quickly returned the hug, squeezing her tightly against him.

She released her grasp on Natsu and carefully removed the bracelet. Lucy slipped the gold bracelet on and admired the red gemstones that adorned it. She loved it.

Lucy flipped back around and nestled herself in Natsu's chest, happy with the warmth that it provided. She could get used to this.

"Merry Christmas, Luce," Natsu repeated, wrapping his arms back where they belonged.

They fell asleep like that, in each other's arms. Not wanting to leave, even for the whole world.

 **I know this is a little late, but I've always wanted to write something like this! Since it was Christmas I thought that now would be the absolute best time to release this!**


End file.
